blackopsnazizombieshintsandtipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombie Guidebook
Nazi Zombie Walkthrough By: Bountyhunter7714 Table of Contents History Behind It Objective of the Game Characters You Play As Teleporters Traps Teddy Bears Perk-a-Colas Power-ups Anti Power-Ups Mystery Box How to Earn Points Maps Weapons Wonder Weapons Differenet Types of Zombies Basic Hints and Tips Strategie Achievments Online and Multiplayer History Behind It Dr. Maxis and a group 935 had a task to create super soldiers and new technology for the government project “The Giant.”For this experiment, they used Element 115 to create the “super soldiers” or known as zombies. The zombies couldn’t be controlled, which would end up the scientist killing the zombies when they went berserk. While this was going on, Richtofen was testing Element 115 on LIVING test subjects to create super soldiers at the Siberian Facility. In his experiments, Richtofen uses Takeo, Nikolai Belenski, and an unknown Mexican. When Richtofen accidently kills the Mexican, he replaces him with Dempsey. Dempsey had recently been captured with a marine team to an abandoned asylum known as Verruckt to rescue Peter McCain.Peter however had already been discovered along with Harvey Yena. The testng affected each of the subjects, like making Dempsey extremely aggressive, quieting Takeo, and making Nikolai function less without Vodka. It also had an effect of erasing their memories. Richtofen also did testing on Samantha behind her fathers back. The new weapon group 935 was also affected by Element 115. One day Dr.Maxis got his daughter’s dog, Fluffy, and put it through the teleporter. It went through but didn’t come back. Dr. Maxis called it a failure. Later on while testing the teleporter, Fluffy came back in a ball of lighting, but as a demon dog, or known as a Hellhound. Dr. Maxis enters the room wondering what happened. That is when Samantha, Dr. Maxis’s daughter, came running in asking what happened to her dog. Dr. maxis yells at his daughter to stand back. While they are in the room, Dr. Richtofen closes and locks the door to let dog kill them. The reason Dr. Richtofen killed Dr. Maxis is because Dr. Rictofen started devolpoing schizophrenia (A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation) but also because a secret group called the Illuminati told Dr. Richtofen told to kill Dr. Maxis. He was happy to oblige and so he did. Then Dr. Richtofen was released all the “test subjects” or zombies on the facility while escaping Der Riese. The thing is that Samantha did not truly die; she became an Aether (a sort of demon or spirit trapped in between life and death.) She started to turn evil and sinister to where she would torture her host. She created Power-ups, and many zombie franchise to toy and torture her host. While Richtofen escaped, he met four men, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo Masaki. Even though Richtofen was using them, they didn’t realize. Richtofen and his new team visited all the places that were overrun by zombies known as Shi No Numa, Nacht der Untoten, and to Verrückt. They then returned to Der Riese. In 1946, a solar eclipse happened. In a place called Shangri-La, in the Himalayas, two British explorers named Brock and Gary were trying to uncover mysteries behind the temples. They fell into a trap and died. When Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo were fighting against zombies, when one of them activated a teleporter while overloading the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Wonder Weapon) and the teleporter reacted by sending them in time and to a different place. They ended up in a Nazi theatre, known as Kino der Toten. Not only were they sent back into time, but also Samantha. This is how she was able to place weapons in the mystery box that had not yet existed. Because she was eternal, she messed with them in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. This is also how she messed with them in Der Riese (in the past/ back in time) and in Shangri La when they teleport back in time The United States reverse-engineered the Ray Gun, Electro Shock Defenses, Monkey Bombs, Perk-a-colas, and the Pack-a-Punch. They made the Thundergun (wonder weapon) and the Winter’s Howl (wonder weapon) and different types of teleporters but with their own twist. A scientist named Gersch was the head scientist of the Soviet Cosmodrone Facility where element 115 tests were done. He had a pet project called Project Mercury or known as Gersch Device (Wonder Weapon). Gersch was upset at the destruction of the Kassimir Mechanism and transferred another scientist named Doctor Yuri Kravcheski, to the space program. This program was to send monkeys into space for research purposes. Later Yuri found a diary in Der Riese that held information about Element 115. Samantha’s spirit came along and scattered teddy bears (Samantha’s favorite toys) and Matryoshka Dolls. Samantha tried to control Yuri by piercing his thoughts and communicating to him mentally insane. Then Samantha then made Yuri edit the Gersch Device. He then showed and demonstrated it to Dr. Gersch and saw that the device created a black hole. Then Samantha unveiled herself by speaking aloud, and Gersch fell into the black hole. Yuri then realized the crime he just committed. In 1965, Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey and Richtofen reappeared after their 19-year disappearance. They were teleported to Kino der Toten. Somehow it still stood. Back then Germans brought meteorite fragments to the theatre, and Element 115 had triggered and another zombie outbreak happened. Nova gas was also tested on zombies. This created the Nova Gas Zombies or Gas Zombies. When you kill them, they explode and nova gas comes out, when it does, it can hurt you or if you are already hurt, it can kill you. The group fought the zombies until they were finally able to make a break for it. Dr. Richtofen learned that there was Element 115 at a Soviet Cosmodrone where the Tunguska event occurred (where one of the meteorites landed). That’s when they teleported again to 1962, and also when they teleported, the recording of the previous teleportation to Kino der Toten teleported, itself. This is how it is present in Shi No Numa, before the teleportation occurred. By late 1962, the United States had barely avoided the Cuban Missile Crisis. The president, President John F. Kennedy arranged a meeting with the Prime Minister Castro. They were trying to make some diplomatic agreements. President John F. Kennedy is accompanied with Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara and Richard Nixon. Just when they were getting to business, zombie breach and start to break into the Pentagon. The reason was because there was Nazi technology that was reverse engineered, because they had zombies back to test on them with nova gas. Many nova gas zombies were there because of the Nova gas test. One scientist had been contaminated or corrupted with Element 115 and reverse engineered the teleporters that he became the Pentagon Thief. He is known because he steals your weapon in the map Five and has equations, numbers and the illuminati code that has not yet been fully decoded, but they think one part says “Living Dead.” If you are wondering about Defcon, there are 5, and you have to activate all five to get to the Pack-a-Punch. New Weapons were made, known as the Winter’s Howls, Monkey Bombs, and the recently invented the new Death Machine. The Death machine has infinite ammo and a one shot kill against zombies and gas zombies, but when against the Pentagon thief, it takes about 20 bullets of the Death machine. One of the weapons, the Thundergun, was not operational even when they reverse-engineered it. President Kennedy, McNamara, Nixon, and Castro fought the zombies and lived but couldn’t say anything because Nazi Zombies was top secret. Details of the Zombie encounters are in the Central Intelligence Agency’s database. While the President and the others where fighting off the zombies, Richtofen and his group reached the Soviet Cosmodrone. Zombies had already overrun the place when they got there. Samantha was now more evil and demonic and she created a new weapon called Exploding Matryoshka Dolls. The Gersh Device was fully functioning and deadly. The monkeys that were sent to space now came back to earth. They were now zombies. Space Monkeys, killed the from the Soviets’ living-organism-in-space procedures and reanimated by Element 115. Kennedy, Nixon, and Castro tried to call Cosmodrone, maybe another of the United States’ spies, but no one responded. Richtofen and his team heard Kennedy and them, but they couldn’t communicate with each other. The group was contacted by another spirit and it wasn’t Samantha, but Dr. Gersch. Dr. Gersch was Aether just like Samantha, but wasn’t evil, he wanted help. He begged the group to help him and when they accepted, he gave hints on how to release him from this Aether stage. They figured out how to release him through the Kassimir Mechanism. When they did, Gersch was unleashed by a powerful blast. Dr. Gersch thanked them for helping him escape her with measly weapons. Richtofen and his group were then teleported to 2013, while Gersch actions and whereabouts were unknown. One thing about Verrückt is that many innocent people that were Jews killed by the Germans and maybe turned into Aethers, that’s why you can hear cry’s of pain and suffering because it was a torturing place. In 1964, the Soviet Union perfected the Nova Gas into a chemical called Nova 6, which is far deadlier than both the Soviet and German variants of Nova Gas. Within the next 30 years, the Soviet Union developed a new Perk-a-cola and it was called Deadshot Daiquiri. Plus two other wonder weapons, one the V-R11 and the Scavenger (Wonder Weapons). The V-R11 was used to reverse the zombie affect and it worked. In 2013, a zombie director named George A. Romero was shooting a zombie film when a zombie abducted him and turned him into a half zombie-half human. The cast, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker defend themselves against the zombies. Dr. Richtofen and his group was teleported to a lighthouse on the island and locked in. They asked the actors if they would help. Danny, Michael, Sarah, and Robert helped find all the pieces to fix the teleporter. Richtofen thanks this group by giving them the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Power-up form. Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai teleport to a place called Shangri-La between the time of 1964 and 2013. They fought off zombies but there were so many kinds of zombies. There were Napalm zombies, which gather napalm in their system. There were also Shrieker zombies. Not only that, but there were also monkeys that were infected with Element 115, and are zombie monkeys, and then there were the regular villager zombies. A new wonder weapon is in this map called 31-79 JGb215. It shrinks zombies. Richtofen and his group find four buttons which apparently linked a teleporter and they were sent back into time. When they went back in tie it was only temporary and they would go back in time and come back. They find and help two British explorers named Brock and Gary. Richtofen and his group save the British explorers and obtain the Focusing Stone. No one knows what the Focusing Stone does, but in the game it gives you all perks. When Gary and Brock touched it they reset their lives and they kept getting trapped. No matter how many times Richtofen and his group helped Brock and Gary, they got trapped and ended up dying. Dr. Richtofen looked at Nikolai as a good comrade or ally. Takeo had regained all his memory (Takeo was apart of the zombie testing. They erased people’s memories, but Takeo has remembered. Richtofen had tested on him.) Richtofen took the focusing stone to use it one the moon for unknown and strange reasons. Objective of the Game The objective of Nazi Zombies is turning on the power and surviving as many waves of zombie you can. You will earn point by killing zombies, those points can be used to buy guns, ammo, Perk-a-colas, and the mystery box. You can play by yourself, with a friend on split screen or online. The more people there are, the more zombies. When you turn on the electricity, Perk-a-colas are activated and some only ways to activate Easter Eggs are by turning on the power. Characters You Play As Richtofen Edward, “The Butcher” Richtofen was a helper of Ludvig Maxis in the Factory of Der Riese. He is a murder and mentally insane. He loves for others to feel pain. He has murdered and tortured many. He even brainwashed Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey and even Samantha. He is responsible for the inventions of the Monkey Bombs, Zombies, teleporters, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. He is the only Nazi that has survived and his favorite weapons are the MP40 and Wunderwaffe DG-2. Nikolai Belinski He was a Russian soviet in the WWII because he is originally Russian. He was a test subject of Richtofen. He loves and is addicted to an alcoholic drink called Vodka, which might have been because of Richtofen. He has killed all his wives. He is fond of Dempsey, but hates Takeo. He is ok with Richtofen (probably because his memories were erased of what Richtofen did to him). Tank Dempsey ' He was an American soldier in WWII. His favorite weapons are the BAR, Deployable BAR, and the M16. He is egotistical (a self centered person), stereotypical (meaning if he see’s someone that looks like another person, he thinks both act the same way and so does everyone else that looks like them) and a patriot. He despises Richtofen, is fond of Takeo, and is ok with Nikolai. '''Takeo Masaki ' He was an Imperial Japanese soldier during WWII. He is very honorable, and noble. He remembers everything that Richtofen did to him, and he says that he will kill Richtofen after this zombie is done. 'President Kennedy ' He was the 35th president of the United States. While inviting Prime Mister Castro and McNamara plus Nixon about the Cuban Missile Crisis, zombies breached and broke into the Pentagon. After they were finished, the president said to keep it top-secret. 'Prime Minister Castro ' He was the Prime Minister of Cuba and was invited to Washington. They were talking about the Cuban Missile Crisis when zombies started breaking in. He never told anyone about the zombie break-in. 'Secretary of Defense McNamara ' He was the Secretary of Defense for the President. He attended the Cuban Missile Crisis and was present when the zombies broke in. He was one of the people that demanded that the zombie break-in and anything related to zombies remain top-secret. 'Senator Nixon ' This man was a Republican Candidate for the election of 1960. He was a great speechwriter and had a good sense of humor. He calls zombies hippies like when he kills a zombie, he says, “Hello Mr. Hippie, I expect you to die.” '''Robert Englund ' ' He was supposed to be an actor for the new movie called Call of the Dead. When a zombie took George A. Romero (the director), more zombies came and Englund fought with his fellow actors. They also help Richtofen, Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo escape the lighthouse by bringing them parts. He has a pessimistic (the dark side of things) humor. He is known from Nightmare on Elm Street. Sarah Michelle Gellar ' She is an athletic actor and one of the Actors in Call of the Dead. When zombies took the director and then started over-running the scene, she fought with her fellow actors. She also helps Richtofen and his group. She is known from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. '''Michael Rooker ' He was one of the actors for Call of the Dead. He was present when the director was taken away from the zombies. He was also one of the actors that helped Richtofen and his group. He is known from The Walking Dead. 'Danny Trejo ' Danny was an actor for Call of the Dead. He was also there when the director was taken. He fought off the zombies with his fellow actors. He helped Richtofen and his group. He is known from Machete. '''Marines These marines were sent to Verrückt. There were eight in total. Three of them were Tank Dempsey, Jon “Banana” and Smokey. Those three and an additional marine were assigned to Verrückt. All of them went insane except Dempsey, the other four marines crashed near Nacht der Untoten, and they died. Teleporters ''' Locations · Kino Der Toten · Der Riese · Five Kino Der Toten There is one teleporter and one mainframe. This teleporter takes you to the Pack-a-Punch. You get 30 seconds in the room, and then it will teleport you to the mainframe. You must link the teleporter and the mainframe together after you use it. Der Riese There are three, and one mainframe. You must pay 1500 points to activate the teleporter, and then you have 60 seconds to get to the mainframe. When you get to the mainframe, you press square, and it will open the door a little bit. When it opens, a perk will be dropped. Five There are eight teleporters in Five or known as the Pentagon. There is one on the 1st floor, two on the 2nd floor, and five on the 3rd floor. They can be used as many times as you want as long as the power is on, but it will teleport you to a random teleporter in a different room or part of the room. '''Traps Different Type · Flogger · Fire Pit · Fire Trap · Electro-Shock Defenses · Punji Stakes · Turret Trap Flogger The Flogger is a big wooden log with spikes attached to it. It cost 750 points to activate. It kills everything that comes running its way. A possible way to get through it without getting downed or hurt is by crouching down to where you prone. Crawl under it and you will probably escape fine. It goes for about 30 seconds. Fire Pit This trap incinerates zombies by making a huge fire. It kills every zombie that comes through even players. It cost about 1,000 points. It last for 30 seconds. Unless you have Juggernog, you will be at last stand. Fire Trap It is similar to Electro-Shock Defenses, but with fire instead of electricity. It kills anything that walks through it, including players. It cost 1,000. Unless you have Juggernog, you will be at last stand. Electro-Shock Defenses This is a trap that lightning bolts and destroys anything in its way. This includes players and zombies. This trap costs 1,000 points. It does not instantly kill the zombies, so stand back. It might take 2-4 seconds to kill the zombies and then they will burn up. After the trap deactivates, it takes 30 seconds to recharge. Unless you have Juggernog, you will be at last stand. Punji Stakes They can only be found in Shangri La. Once a person or zombie steps on it, it will shoot up spikes. Zombies won’t get hurt, only players will. Zombies will wait for the Punji Stakes to go down. They don’t cost anything and they don’t have to recharge. They will not kill you, unless you stand there for at least 3 times. Turret Trap It cost 1,000 points and is an automatic turret. It shoots zombie’s dead. It last for 30 seconds. The turret trap only kills one zombie at a time, and that takes about 4-5 seconds because it is not an instant kill. Teddy Bears Teddy Bears was Smantha’s favorite teddy bears. In the game it is usaully on boxes without a question mark, or one with a question mark. What Teddy bears do is they either they indicate the myster box locations and can also be used for Easter Eggs. When using the Mystery Box, it cost 950 points and if you get a teddy bear, you will hear a little girl giggle while the teddy bear floats up out of the room. Then the box will shake and you hear a scary voice laughing. Then the box will be moved to a different location and you have to go find it. Perk-a-Colas There are 8 Perk-a-colas. Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root bear, Stamin-Up, PHD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, Mule Kick. Each you have to buy with your points. Quick Revive In solo, when you get downed, you get revived plus while you are down you get a Mustang and Sally. After you get revived, you don’t get the Mustang and Sally anymore. In multiplayer, it helps you revive faster. Dempsey and Nikolai hate the taste of it, but Takeo and Richtofen don’t mind except in Shangri La, Richtofen doesn’t like it. In Solo, it cost 500 points, but in multiplayer it cost 1500 points. The Jingle is: When everything been dragging you down, Grab you by the hair, And pull you to the ground. If you wanna get up, you need a little revive If you wanna get up, you need a little revive…. Yea!! Juggernog Without Juggernog, it takes you 2-3 hits to get downed, but with Juggernog, it takes 4-6 hits. People say it is the most helpful perk-a-cola in the game. In the game, the ingredients are actually made from eggs. It cost 2,500 points. The Jingle is: When you need some help to get by. Something to make you feel strong, Reach Jugger-Nog tonight Sugar seduction delight. When you need to feel Big and Strong, Reach for the Jugger-Nog tonight! '' Speed Cola Without Speed Cola, you reload slowly. If you have a shotgun or LMG, you know how long it takes to reload, and that can end up killing you in those dire situations. With Speed Cola, you reload 2x as fast. Instead of it taking you 10-15 seconds to reload, it only takes you 4-6 seconds. That can actually help you if you are being swarmed with zombies. It cost 3,000 points, the 2nd most expensive perk after Mule Kick. The Jingle is: ''Your hands are slow, Your movements are sluggish, You lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster, Just try it now and speed is mastered You lack of speed just bring you anguish Press those lips against the only one that really moves you, Speed cola speed up your life." '' Double Tap When you shoot a gun, a bullet will come out, boom… boom… boom… boom. With double tap, boom, boom, boom, boom. It increases your rate of fire by a third. It cost 2,000 points. The Jingle is: ''Cowboys can’t shoot slow, Or they’ll end up below, When they need some help, They reach for the Root bear shelf. Cowboys can’t shoot slow, Or they’ll end up below, When they need some help, They reach for the Root bear shelf. Ya thirsty partner? '' Stamin-Up Without Stamin-Up, you run a certain speed for about 2-6 seconds. With Stamin-Up, you run from 7-11 seconds and you run faster. It helps you run away or gather up hordes of zombies. It cost 2,000 points. The Jingle is: ''Stamin-up, up, up, Stamin-up, up, up, Stamin-up, up, up, When you need some extra running, When you need some extra time, When you want to keep on gunnin, When you like to risk out time. When you need to keep on movin, When you need to get away. When you need to keep on grooving, When you need that Vitamin-K, Babe you know you want to me! Lets the run the extra mile! I’ll open your eyes and will make you see! I’ll make it worth you while! Sounds like it’s STAAAAAMMMIN-UP TIME! '' PHD Flopper Without PHD Flopper, if you jump from high distances, you will get downed or severely hurt, and if you are using grenades, RPG’s as the M72-LAW, or even the ray gun, you will get damage recoil. The damage recoil can hurt or kill you. With PHD Flopper, you can jump from high distances without getting hurt or you can cook a grenade without getting hurt. You won’t even get hurt if you shoot the M72-LAW at the ground right by you and it won’t hurt. This Perk-a-cola cost 2,500 points. The Jingle is: ''PHD, Nighttime scene, PHD, The streets are mean, PHD, The things I’ve seen. PHD, The good, the bad, and the in between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna love PHD! When you dive to prone, it’s gonna shake ya’ to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan cause of PHD! PHD, Feelings growing strong, PHD, So right, that it feels wrong, PHD, like the chorus of a song, PHD, Not short, but not to long Slap your body to the floor; everybody needs some more of your loving ''When you dive to prone, it’s gonna shake ya’ to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan ‘cause of PHD! '' Deadshot Daiquiri Without Deadshot Daiquiri you have to take time to kill a zombie if you shoot at the body, if you shoot at the head, it takes time to aim at the head. With Deadshot Daiquiri it’s an automatic headshot. This can be helpful for points also because you get 100 points for headshots. This can help you in dire situations when you need to kill a horde of zombies. This Perk cost 1,500 points. The Jingle is: To there is human, to forgive is divine. Well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine! It ain't quite human at least not to my eyes. One Sip of this and I’ll give them the shock of their lives! (Yeah) We got the guns and we got the bombs! In Deadshot Heaven we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot, the hot spot baby, give em all you got. So quit complaining, about your bad aiming! Just try, try again for me! With the headshot power of Deadshot Daiquiri! Mule Kick Without Mule Kick, you only have two guns. Usually, this can be bad if you don’t have it because if you run out of ammo, or you are reloading and it takes a long time to reload, then you’re screwed. With Mule Kick, you can have three guns, so if you are out of ammo on two guns, then you have another gun you can use. It can also let you have a variety of guns to test them out, a shotgun, a LMG, and a wonder weapon. It can help you compare them. This perk is the most expensive, costing 4,000 points. It is pretty useful. The Jingle is: Legends tells us of a man, a hero in a tortured land, Where Senoritas lived in fear. There lonely nights in deep despair, he was EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee- Haw) Across the fields, across the plains. He ran so fast he dodged the rain. He was El Burro! He hurried to save the day, gun in hand, in thrice they say. He was strong like a Mule, El Burro! (El Burro!). A man not equal, so they say. But some more, its just the way!.... There are few ways to get all perks, by Easter Eggs or by buying all of them. The sad thing is that you can’t buy them all; in some maps they only have certain Perk-a-colas. In Shangri-La, you can go back in time, obtain the focusing stone and get all 8 perks. In moon, you can blow up the Earth and obtain all 8 perks. Power-Ups Power-ups are things that zombies drop. Power-ups can help you in many ways; from refilling your ammo to killing every zombie without doing anything. There is Insta-Kill, Nuke, Double Points, Max Ammo, Carpenter, Perk-a-cola, Death Machine, Lightning and Bonus Points. Insta-Kill, Double Points and Death Machine last for 30 seconds, the other power-ups happen instantly. Insta-Kill Insta-Kill is a power-up that looks like a skull. This power-up last for 30 seconds and if you shoot 1 bullet at zombie, no matter what the gun, it kills them instantly by their head exploding off. A better thing to do than shoot is to knife. Note when using this against the Pentagon thief, you will only get the Max Ammo. You will bet more points and use less ammo. The ways you can obtain power ups are by · Killing a zombie · Activating the teleporter in Der Riese · Using the Teleporter in Der Riese · Using the teleporter in Kino Der Toten and going to a random room (Doesn’t always happen) · Hacking a Power-up on moon with hacker Nuke Nuke is a power-up that looks like a missile or mini nuke. This power-up instantly kills zombies in the map, from the closet to the player outward. It can even reach zombies before they have gotten inside when they are breaking down the barriers. It may take from 2-5 seconds to kill all zombies. It rewards every player 400 points. This can be useful at times when there is a horde of zombies near you. Ways to obtain Nuke · Killing a zombie · Activating the teleporter in Der Riese · Using the Teleporter in Der Riese · Using the teleporter in Kino Der Toten and going to a random room (Doesn’t always happen) · Hacking a Power-up on moon with hacker Double Points Double Points is a power-up that looks like 2x. This doubles your points for everything that you kill or rebuild. Even works when you get a Nike, instead of getting 400, you get 800. Instead of getting 10 points when you shoot a zombie or rebuild a barrier, it gives you 20 points. It works best with Insta-kill because you can knife zombies, and a knife kill is 130 points, doubled is 260 points. How to obtain Double Points · Killing a zombie · Activating the teleporter in Der Riese · Using the Teleporter in Der Riese · Using the teleporter in Kino Der Toten and going to a random room (Doesn’t always happen) · Hacking a Power-up on moon with hacker Max Ammo Max ammo looks like a floating pouch of Ammo and bullets. This Perk instantly refills the player(s) ammo. It refills every gun with their ammo without having to switch guns or buy ammo. It also refill pack-a-punched ammo. It is recommended to reload before you get Max Ammo because you save ammo. How to obtain Max Ammo · Killing a zombie · Activating the teleporter in Der Riese · Using the Teleporter in Der Riese · Using the teleporter in Kino Der Toten and going to a random room (Doesn’t always happen) · Hacking a Power-up on moon with hacker · Survive a Hellhound Round (Killing the last Hellhound) Carpenter Carpenter is a power-up that looks like a hammer. This power-up rebuilds all the barriers without you having to. If at least one barrier is built the player(s) get 200 points. It is good to keep zombies out for a few seconds. How to obtain Carpenter · Killing a zombie · Activating the teleporter in Der Riese · Using the Teleporter in Der Riese · Using the teleporter in Kino Der Toten and going to a random room (Doesn’t always happen) · Hacking a Power-up on moon with hacker Perk-a-cola Bottle The perk-a-cola power-up looks like a bottle. This power-up gives you a random perk that you do not already have. This can be useful if you lost one of your perks when you got downed or one of the evil monkeys in Ascension stole your perk and don’t have enough money to buy it again. Ways to obtain Perk-a-cola bottle power-up · If you kill the evil monkeys before they damage or attack any Perk-a-cola machine, you will get this power-up plus max ammo. · When you defeat George A. Romero, you’ll get this power-up · In Shangri-La, monkeys can drop the bottle when you kill them or they die · In Moon, it may appear in the bio-dome area. Death Machine Death Machine is a power-up that looks like 5 bullets floating in the air. This is similar to Insta-kill, but it is a gun that has unlimited ammo, and is a one-shot kill against zombies and nova gas zombies. When going against the Pentagon Thief, it takes from 5-20 shots to kill him. With George A. Romero, depends on the level, and because he has a higher life, you have to get the Death Machine a few times and shoot at him as long as you can. Ways to Obtain Death Machine · Killing a zombie · Killing George Romero · Preforming Easter Eggs (Ascension, and other maps) Lightning This power-up looks just like the death machine, but instead of giving you the Death Machine; it gives you the Wunderwaffe DG-2. This doesn’t last for 30 seconds, it goes on till you run out of ammo. It is only available in Call of the Dead. You cannot switch your weapon, you have to use it until you are out of ammo. Ways to obtain the Lighting/Wunderwaffe DG-2 power-up · Killing George Romero · Doing a Call of the Dead Easter Egg Bonus Points This power-up looks like a z with two lines going through it. This power-up gives you a random amount of points. It can only be earned on Moon. This can only be earned in moon by using the QED. Ways to obtain the Bonus Points Power-up Using the QED